Progrès
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Le Docteur est sévère (mais irresponsable) et Jack impudent (mais coupable). Il en faudra des frictions, pour roder cette équipe de choc...


**_Doctor Who_ est un cadeau que nous fait la BBC ; voici le mien pour KartenK, dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le FOF... Joyeux Noël ! **

* * *

**Progrès**

La cabine se rétablit sur son axe, dernière expiration asthmatique, un pas, deux pas, un bon, Jack a déjà la main sur la poignée. Il hésite, jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais non, il n'a pas outrepassé ses attributions et une solide mesure de bonté assouplit le regard du Docteur. Quoiqu'une lueur un peu acérée y scintille aussi, d'un éclat qui maugrée que si les dangers courent le monde et le rendent plus grand, quitte à ce que leurs secousses emportent quelqu'un… Il y aurait plus à plaindre que le capitaine Jack Harkness, non ? Et Jack n'a aucune envie d'affronter la lueur, alors il s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte et de se jeter dans l'aventure ; il sait, d'expérience, qu'il lui faut tomber dans ses bras à pleine vitesse s'il veut qu'elle resserre son étreinte assez fort pour l'empêcher de chuter. Oh, Jack en connaît un bout sur les étreintes.

Mais jamais assez pour les prévoir – et c'est là que vient se lover la danse. Le coin de planète qu'ils embrassent aujourd'hui, sol élastique et moelleux sous leurs semelles, touffes de mousse aussi bleues que le jean du Docteur et aussi hautes que les godillots de Jack, n'est pas Ohùirg, troisième lune de Ge'ljah et métropole galactique de l'Empire des Signes du Progrès, « la plus brillante civilisation technocrate de l'univers, Jack ! Un peuple tellement obnubilé par l'innovation qu'il leur faut cloîtrer leurs élites dans une académie à l'emplacement secret, vouée à répertorier tout ce qui pourrait passer pour tradition dans leurs vies, sous peine de voir leur société sombrer dans le chaos par la force même des changements qu'ils y instillent ! Ce n'est pas vous qui seriez menacés par ce problème, avec vos préjugés et vos conservatoires, vos bocaux de formol… Attachés à vos racines comme la guenon à sa liane… » Du moins, ce sont les propos que Jack avait cru pouvoir reconstituer à partir de la série de grommèlements qui ne perçaient qu'imparfaitement au-dessus des martèlements métalliques générés par les réparations que le Docteur infligeait au TARDIS, comme à son habitude.

Bien entendu, Jack avait sauté sur la métaphore et répliqué sur le thème toujours porteur du « en fin de compte, on l'aura pourtant bien baladée, notre liane », avec suffisamment de suaves insinuations pour irriter le Docteur au point de lui faire relever la tête. Assez donc pour le distraire de cette ligne de pensée et le laisser embrayer sur un éloge indulgent et marmonné (mais au fond, ô combien enthousiaste) des prouesses spatiales - et mondaines - de l'espèce humaine. Il aime donner des leçons, Jack l'a bien compris ; il adore les pyramides bâties en bord de précipice et ça tombe bien, Jack aussi. La destination était donc excessivement bien choisie et Jack, confiant dans la capacité qu'ont les couleurs de l'expérience à dissiper la grisaille de la morale, n'avait pas protesté face à ce choix d'escale. (Car certes ils étaient devenus des escales à part entière, ces sautillements dans l'espace et le temps qu'ils s'accordaient tandis que Rose rendait visite à sa mère, même s'ils se refusaient à considérer leur succession comme un véritable voyage, à envisager qu'ils soient plus que deux hommes dans un vaisseau, plus que le pilote solitaire repêchant le capitaine sans nef, qu'ils soient… des camarades ?)

La surface d'Ohùirg est recouverte d'un vaste océan gazeux et rosé, célèbre pour cracher superbement avec la peau orange vif de ses indigènes. Les Agents qui y étaient partis en mission régalaient invariablement les collègues en leur montrant les photographies holoplastiques aux couleurs fluos qu'ils avaient prises sur place. Ceux que Jack connaissait particulièrement (intimement) bien ne tarissaient pas non plus d'éloges sur la surprenante dextérité des Ohùirgéens, dont pourtant la physionomie, qui s'apparente (pour schématiser grossièrement) à une grosse sphère perchée sur deux petites, le tout atteignant un mètre cinquante de haut pour un de large – et non dénué de crinière –, ne laisse pas nécessairement présager les plus appréciables prouesses…

Mais les individus qui se déversent en foule dans les replis de la plaine, au pied de la falaise où s'est perché le TARDIS (surface qui clairement n'est pas gazeuse), eux, peuvent se targuer de mesurer trois bonnes têtes de plus que Jack et d'arborer, en outre, nettement plus de tentacules que de pilosité. Progressant en longues et lentes files vers les gigantesques fosses rectangulaires, assez profondes pour mettre à nu la roche rouge, où ils déposent, chacun à leur tour, un amas d'objets des plus hétéroclites, ils n'ont pas non plus l'air de réformateurs nés. C'est tout sauf surprenant : le Docteur, pour sa part, n'est certainement pas un chauffeur né, et si Jack n'est pas encore sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'implique – ou même ce que devrait impliquer – le nom qu'il s'est choisi, les raisons pour lesquelles il n'a pas été appelé le Guide lui semblent assez évidentes.

Deux heures et un séjour en prison plus tard (superflu mais inoubliable – « Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen de savoir ce qui se trame, qu'il disait ! »), Jack recevra néanmoins confirmation qu'ils se trouvent bien, en fait, sur Ohùirg. Une telle révélation n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, parce que le TARDIS, il l'a vite compris, n'est jamais à l'heure mais toujours au rendez-vous. D'autant plus qu'à ce moment-là, évidemment, son intérêt pour l'information est minimisé par l'un peu trop grand nombre d'Ohùirgéens qui le serrent d'un peu trop près… en tout cas pour des gens armés d'instruments aussi contondants… et celle-ci se voit clairement reléguée au second plan devant l'immédiate et impérieuse nécessité d'échapper au _fantastique_ spécimen de la faune locale qui poursuit Jack de ses assiduités, animal tout en dents et en… silice ?

Il se jette sur le côté pour éviter les filets plasmatiques de deux soldats qui cherchent à tirer partie de l'inconfort (certain) de sa position, avant que le Docteur ne parvienne à les distraire à grands coups de blaster sonique (piqué à Jack, encore, et il y aurait de quoi se sentir insulté mais c'est fou ce qu'on arrive à pardonner aux gens qui nous sauvent la vie). D'entrechats en uppercuts, la partie la plus scientifique du cerveau de Jack, celle qui a fait de lui un Agent si efficace, s'émerveille vraiment de la créativité avec laquelle les Ohùirgéens ont su récrire leur génome pour accommoder les exigences physiologiques de leur expansion interplanétaire. A un tel génie, aucun environnement ne résisterait, ni, apparemment, aucun océan de gaz... Et c'est ce qui vaut à Jack une illumination tactique. Il dégaine la banane que le Docteur avait plantée dans sa poche au cours d'une de leurs excursions précédentes et entreprend d'affronter vaillamment les fanatiques du neuf avec le plus vieux gag de la terre. La monstrueuse bête glisse sur la peau, dérape jusqu'au bord du plateau où se sont concentrés les affrontements entre les rebelles et les forces gouvernementales (faut-il préciser de quel côté se bat le Docteur ?) et finalement s'effondre en contrebas, après un rouler-bouler retentissant, qui emporte en souvenir une fraction conséquente de la très digne obélisque de la Croissance perpétuelle, dressée comme un gnomon devant leur Sénat.

Sans même l'avoir cherché, Jack croise le regard du Docteur. En lieu et place de remontrances, il n'y lira qu'un amusement qui pétille lentement, comme une approbation. Et plus tard, une fois le TARDIS envolé vers des cieux pas plus sûrs, le Docteur rappellera à Jack qu'au pays de l'éternel progrès, la révolution victorieuse ne tiendra pas la semaine (pas même la leur, qui est fort courte). « Quand le changement seul abrite la permanence, aucune avancée ne peut être tenue pour acquise. »

Jack aimerait pouvoir prétendre qu'il n'est pas déçu.


End file.
